GrandGaia:Rouche
Volcanic Scepter Limera ***''A beast inside the town?!'' ***''We have to stop it immediately!'' ***''But even now, people are...'' ***''Rouche...'' ***''Okay, Rouche! Leave it to me!'' ** Lunar Blade Rouche ***''Limera, wait!'' ***''Estelle, can you draw up a strategy?'' ***''We all have to be careful!'' ***''We're facing a demon! We need a plan!'' ***''I'll look over the plan, Estelle.'' ***''Thanks for the info, Farzen!'' ***''Yes, this should work. Let's do it!'' ***''Julius and Estelle, you lead the way...'' ***''... and slay the beasts it's unleashing!'' ***''Farzen, you draw the demon's attention!'' ***''Buy us time to launch an attack!'' ***''And Limera and Laberd, you two will...'' ***''...land the finishing blow on the demon!'' ***''They're all unified...'' ***''We can win this way... No, we will win!'' ** Peacock Xena Estelle ***''I just heard moments ago, too.'' ***''We don't have enough data for a plan...'' ***''Argh, I feel so helpless...'' ***''If I just had data on that demon!'' ***''Farzen, where did you learn that?!'' ***''Never mind! For now, just tell me!'' ***''I see... Got it!'' ***''Rouche, I have a strategy worked out!'' ***''Leave the wimps to us. Handle the demon!'' ** Double Voltage Julius ***''So there's a demon on the loose now.'' ***''Do we need more info before we attack?'' ***''I've faced demons... They're terrifying.'' ***''It's suicide without a real plan.'' ***''Got it! I'll lead the way!'' ** Soul Reaver Laberd ***''If none of you will act...'' ***''...then I'll go on my own!'' ***''Hm? You have a plan?'' ***''Fine. I'll kill any demon in one blow.'' ** Frozen Typhoon Farzen ***''Don't worry. I brought that report.'' ***''Understood. I'll take all its attacks.'' **Turn 1 ***100% mitigation on all units **Turn 2 ***Summons Double Voltage Julius and Soul Reaver Laberd **Turn 3 ***Summons Frozen Typhoon Farzen **Turn 4 ***Limera, Estelle, Julius, Laberd, and Farzen leave the battle. *Final Battle ** Lunar Blade Rouche ***''So that's a demon... It's so powerful!'' ***''Wal Slave'' ***''Julius, Estelle, thanks!'' ***''The full Randall Guard is here!'' ***''We've got this! We. can handle any demon!'' ***''Hang in there! Buy us time!'' ***''Regroup!'' ***''We're buying time for a finishing blow!'' ***''Argh, the demon's still going!'' ***''But it's wounded. We can take it down!'' ***''Crescent Sanction'' ***''I understand now. I'll clear a path!'' ****Used upon reaching < 50% HP ** Volcanic Scepter Limera ***''This is a demon?! How horrible...'' ***''Th-That's no good! I have to focus'' ***''I need to gather magic to finish this!'' ***''Just a bit more... Everyone, hang on!'' ***''Oh... I'm so tired...'' ****Used upon reaching 50% HP ***''Bare Flame: Leg Cardenal'' ***''Melt Tierra'' ***''Argh, we're the key to this plan...'' ***''I can't let the demon beat me now!'' ** Frozen Typhoon Farzen ***''No problem. I'll handle my role!'' ***''Limera, Laberd, don't hesitate!'' ***''I'll draw all of the demon's blows!'' ***''Hm, sooner than I expected. Excellent.'' ***''Demon Frost Slash'' ***''I carry his sins and his wishes with me.'' ***''And all of their passions as well!'' ***''I stand here now, alongside my comrades!'' ***''Face me, demon! You're not hurting them!'' ***''Selion Afirarda'' ***''Only a demon could wound me this badly.'' **Used upon reaching < 50% HP ***''Still, the Randall Guard doesn't fall...'' ****Used upon reaching < 20% HP ***''...no matter how badly they're wounded!'' ****Used upon reaching < 20% HP ** Soul Reaver Laberd ***''Demons always terrify me, every time...'' ***''But I'll handle the finisher for it!'' ***''I still need an opening for my finisher.'' ***''Not yet... Just a bit more.'' ***''Mauve Scourage'' ***''Shadow Veda: Mugou'' ***''I'm still green, that strike drained me.'' ****Used upon reaching < 50% HP ***''My master's training won't fail me here!'' ****Used upon reaching < 20% HP ** Double Voltage Julius ***''Sorry I'm late! But we beat all the...'' ***''beasts that the demon created!'' ***''Glint Tactics'' ***''Combined in my own original style!'' ***''Intercepting Streak'' ***''I'm not done yet! If that was all it...'' ****Used upon reaching < 50% HP ***''...took to end me, I'd be a joke!'' ****Used upon reaching < 50% HP ***''Grh! I've faced demons, but then I...'' ***''...had Falma and Grafl guarding me.'' ** Peacock Xena Estelle ***''We'll cover you, too!'' ***''I'll protect Laberd and Limera!'' ***''Dispel Haze'' ***''Farzen, you can advance another step!'' ***''Rouche, let's keep this up!'' ***''I knew it was going to be a tough fight!'' ***''If we can just hold out now, we've won!'' ***''The demon's still up?! No, that's okay.'' ***''It's half-dead from the last strike!'' ***''Divine Peacock's Command'' ***''To make it through this crisis, I'll...'' ****Used upon reaching < 50% HP ***''... need my own skills, not just Weiss's.'' ****Used upon reaching < 50% HP ***''Weiss would scold me if he saw this.'' ****Used upon reaching < 20% HP ***''I can't let anything happen to you!'' **Recommended to use a UBB Angel Idol buff (i.e. Holia, Gabriela, Silvie, etc.) **Highly recommended to defeat enemies one at a time or else the damage will be unsurvivable **Turn 2 ***Summons Volcanic Scepter Limera, Frozen Typhoon Farzen, and Soul Reaver Laberd **Turn 3 ***Summons Peacock Xena Estelle and Double Voltage Julius ****Avoid using UBB from this point forward **** Do not kill Rouche first or powerful attacks will be used the next turn after he dies **Turn 4 *** Double Voltage Julius ****''The precise skills Falma taught me!'' *****Weak single target buff wipe and 100% BB drain stack on the highest HP unit *****Will start using this skill once every 8 turns **Turn 6 *** Double Voltage Julius ****''And the accurate shooting Grafl gave me!'' *****Single target buff wipe on the unit with the highest HP ****Guarding the targeted unit is highly recommended **Turn 8 ***BB drain **Turn 9 *** Lunar Blade Rouche ****''Limera, Laberd, are you ready!'' *** Soul Reaver Laberd ****''Master, it's time to show you my path!'' *** Volcanic Scepter Limera ****''Rouche, everyone, sorry for the wait!'' ***Guarding all units is highly recommended **Turn 10 *** Peacock Xena Estelle ****So they're ready, just as I planned. *** Lunar Blade Rouche ****Now... finish it! *** Soul Reaver Laberd ****''Sealed Mauve Blade!'' *** Volcanic Scepter Limera ****Quadraft Ankh! ****Strong AoE buff wipe and BB drain attack **Turn 14 *** Double Voltage Julius ****''And the accurate shooting Grafl gave me!'' *****Single target buff wipe on the unit with the highest Defense ****Guarding the targeted unit is highly recommended **If Limera is defeated *** Double Voltage Julius ****Argh! Limera fell, and we need her! *** Soul Reaver Laberd ****Don't worry. We'll make the plan work. *** Frozen Typhoon Farzen ****Argh, it struck Limera! I've failed her. *** Lunar Blade Rouche ***Don't overdo it, Limera! *** Peacock Xena Estelle ****''Limera! Retreat! **If Estelle is defeated *** Frozen Typhoon Farzen ****Ah, the strategist retreated. Very wise. **If Farzen is defeated *** Peacock Xena Estelle ****''Farzen, you can pull back now!'' ****''You've done a great job already!'' *** Lunar Blade Rouche ****''It's all right, Farzen. I'll take over!'' ****''I'll be a hero, just like my parents!'' *** Soul Reaver Laberd ****''Farzen, take a break!'' ****''You've bought us enough time *** Double Voltage Julius ****''Farzen, I'll take over for you!'' ****''Don't worry, just get to safety!'' *** Volcanic Scepter Limera ****''Farzen... For all of us!'' **If Laberd is defeated *** Double Voltage Julius ****''Even Laberd fell! This is a tough demon. *** Lunar Blade Rouche ****''Laberd, retreat! You can't take anymore!'' *** Peacock Xena Estelle ****''I've failed! I should've known it...'' ****''...the beast focused on Laberd!'' **If Julius is defeated *** Lunar Blade Rouche ****''Julius, I'll take over! Get back! *** Peacock Xena Estelle ****''It's ok to play it safe, Julius!'' ****''Just get back for now!'' **Turn 15 ***BB drain ** Soul Reaver Laberd ***'When he is all alone' ****''Master... Thank you.'' ****''I feel stronger than a demon now'' *****100% mitigation for one turn ***Next turn ****''Sealed Mauve Blade!'' ** Lunar Blade Rouche ***'When he is all alone' ****''Mom, Dad... Did I inspire the people?'' ***Next turn ****''Sacred Light: Lord's Faith'' *Reward for first clear: **Holy Lineage Blade **'1,000,000' Zel **'200,000' Karma **'3' Gems |drops = |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = }} Tranquil Moon Rouche ** Flame Staff Limera ** Dual Current Julius ** Hail Shadow Farzen ** Laureate Heroine Estelle ** Doomed Edge Laberd *Second Battle ** Laureate Heroine Estelle ** Dual Current Julius *Third Battle ** Hail Shadow Farzen ** Doomed Edge Laberd *Final Battle ** Flame Staff Limera ***Summons Tranquil Moon Rouche & Laureate Heroine Estelle on Turn 2 *Reward for first clear: **'500,000' Zel **'100,000' Karma **'1' Gem |drops = |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = }} Sky God Falma ** Sky Emperor Grafl ** Twin Bolts Julius *Second Battle ** War Soldier Estelle *Third Battle ** Heavenly Claymore Dolk ** Cursed Sword Laberd *Fourth Battle ** Hail Shadow Farzen *Final Battle ** Scorching Sword Reed ** Lightning Speed Lucana ** Fire Rod Limera *Reward for first clear: **'500,000' Zel **'100,000' Karma |drops = |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = }}